Cinta Jatuh
by NatureMature
Summary: Nether/Bela. Makan "ati", sekaligus makan korban.


**CINTA JATUH**

oleh:

Hidekazu Himaruya (pemilik karakter)

Netherlands (pencerita)

dan saya (pembantu umum)

.

.

Kau bertanya padaku apa itu jatuh cinta? Baik, akan kuberi tahu. Jatuh cinta, bagi aku sama dengan jatuh sakit. Nyeri, perih, segala penderitaan rasanya ditumpuk-tumpuk dan bersekutu mengacaukan organ-organ penting. Tiba-tiba pikiranku dipenuhi oleh penyakit. Susah bergerak. Susah bernapas. Ngapa-ngapain susah. Semuanya serba susah.

Jatuh cinta juga membuatku menyadari hal-hal yang orang lain tidak peduli. Bahkan mungkin ibunya pun tidak mengenal anaknya sebaik aku mengenalnya. Caranya memegang pensil... caranya menyemir mentega di perut roti... caranya tertawa, bicara, menghina... Ah, atau coba kau tanyakan padaku tentang tas model apa yang dia pakai tiap hari! Tanyakan padaku tentang merk jam tangannya! Tanyakan padaku tentang jadwalnya pergi ke kamar mandi! Kupikir, kupikir aku _pasti_ bisa menjawabnya dengan lekas dan benar. Aku tidak ingin ngomong begini, tapi... Ya, semuanya menggoda, mengikatku sampai remuk oleh cinta.

Orang ini, menyalahi hukum Copernicus, telah beralih menjadi pusat hidupku. Dan seperti bulan, aku mengelilinginya dengan setia 24 jam sehari: terikat tapi tak berani jatuh. Seperti itulah cintaku padanya. Bahkan kalau ia dipotong-potong seratus bagian, aku pasti bisa langsung menyusunnya dengan sempurna, tanpa melihat. "Apa sulitnya?" kataku, menantang tatapan tidak percayamu. "Ini lebih mudah dari puzzle."

.

**Kenapa  
>untuk mencinta<br>kita harus lebih dulu jatuh?**

**Tidak bisakah kita terbang, berenang, pergi melintas ruang?  
>Bagiku itu lebih penting, ketimbang<br>mengerang sendirian dalam remang**

.

* * *

><p>Berikut adalah <em>step by step<em> bagaimana aku memperoleh dia: Belarus.

_Created by_: Netherlands, yang sedang _jatuh_ dan butuh _cinta_.

Jangan ketawa, ini serius.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**P E N D A H U L U A N**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Pertama, sepanjang _procedure_ ini aku harap kalian tidak membawa-bawa Indonesia dalam pikiran kalian. Okelah, mungkin dia cakep. Mungkin dia manis di atas ranjang. Mungkin dia gampang ditipu orang. Mungkin dia... blo'on. Tidak ada tantangannya. Bagaimana ya, mungkin aku saja yang bosan.

Tapi Belarus, dia... lebih dari cantik, dia memesona. Ketika dia mengejar-ngejar Russia dengan pisau runcingnya, aku harap pisau itu mengenai diriku. Lalu dia minta maaf. Lalu aku katakan bukan salahnya. Lalu dia berkeras membalas dosa. Setelah itu... Ah, masak masih tanya, sih. Setelah itu tentu saja akan kita lihat pisau siapa yang paling runcing, paling tajam menusuk, dan paling nikmat menembus. Nah, sekarang, baru boleh ketawa. Ha-ha-ha.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**I S I**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>nul – <strong>

**[**siapkan seloyang penuh jebakan busuk**]**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Waktu aku pergi ke Australia, aku melihat seekor kangguru rubuh ke tanah dengan berisik ketika sedang berkejaran dengan seekor koala. Setelah kulihat baik-baik, ternyata koala itu bersama dengan pria tegap berbaju safari yang sangat rupawan dengan senapan di tangan.

"Kau membunuh kangguru itu?"

Menyeringai, dia menepuk pundakku dan berkata, "Kau mau bilang aku biadab?"

Aku menggeleng. "Pinjam amunisimu maka New Zealand akan sepolos bunga matahari yang tidak tahu apa-apa selain menghirup sang Fajar."

Dia setuju dan memberikan amunisinya padaku. Sekantong kecil bubuk putih yang tadinya kukira narkotika. Dia sesumbar, gajah saja bisa ambruk sekali telan.

Bagus sekali, pikirku. Belarus adalah gajah yang nakal, mendisiplinkannya akan butuh lebih banyak bubuk. Atau cambuk listrik. Atau bor minyak. Atau penggilas jalan. Atau gilingan semen. Atau bensin. Atau... pisau.

Ya, atau _pisau_.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>twee – <strong>

**[**siapkan beberapa iris rencana cadangan**]**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Aku mengaduk-aduk teh yang mengangguk-angguk dalam ceret yang berdeguk, mengepul, dan meniupkan uap-uap panas yang lembut. Hari ini hari yang spesial. Pada suatu pagi mendung di hari Minggu, seekor putri pembawa belati mengetuk pintu kamarku dan mengajak minum teh, mungkin dengan sedikit remah roti.

Aku tidak tahu apa maunya. Sembilan menit lalu ketika hampir saja aku memijit tombol _send_ ((Datang, ya! Ada oleh-oleh dari Australia. Kamu pasti su—)), ketukan itu merobek kuping seperti geledek. Kubuka pintu dan kulihat dirinya terbungkus air hujan. Gaun yang mengelem tubuhnya membuat sepotong beha sewarna mawar merekah tercetak jelas.

**.**

**Di suatu subuh  
>disertai bunyi gemuruh<br>seekor mangsa yang patuh  
>datang tanpa disuruh<strong>

**Buru-buru kujenguk dapurku yang kumuh  
>lalu membuatkannya teh dengan gaduh<strong>

**.**

Aku, sebenarnya tidak suka teh. Belarus juga tidak suka teh. Tapi—

"Indonesia suka teh kan, ya, Lars?" terdengar suara mencericip dari ruang tamu.

Apa ini? Aku merasa seseorang menyiramkan semut ke mataku. Dengan suara munafik kubalas ucapannya dari dapur, "Oh, ya? Kupikir itu jamu."

Dia tertawa. Bergemerincing seperti mata pisau yang terjatuh ke lantai. "Kamu tahu banget dia, ya, Lars."

"Yang suka teh itu England," kataku, dengan ceroboh menuangkan bubuk pemberian Australia tanpa menakarnya lebih dulu.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>drie – <strong>

**[**siapkan satu potong besar mental munafik profesional**]**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Aku membawa nampan yang diduduki dua cangkir berukir. Setiap langkah adalah keringat adalah pendar jantung. Kaki kanan—Benarkah yang kulakukan? Kaki kiri—Ya, aku tahu ini benar. Kaki kanan—Benarkah yang kulakukan? Kaki kiri—Ya, ini benar. Kanan—Kiri—Kanan—Kiri. Benarkah? Benar. Benarkah? Benar?

**.**

**Pada akhirnya benar dan salah saling butuh  
>Tiada aneh tiada mabuk<strong>

**Pada akhirnya benar dan salah saling bunuh  
>Tiada nyeleneh tiada kikuk<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>vier – <strong>

**[**siapkan mangkuk keramik yang cocok untuk menampung segala ide brengsekmu**]**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Tep. KIRI. Ya, mantap sudah. Aku tahu ini benar.

"Hei," kataku persis di belakang sofa, "aku belum dengar kabarmu denga—"

Tercekat. Apa-apaan? Wanita ini mengejekku? Kenapa dia...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>vijf – <strong>

**[**goyang bumbu-bumbu pengkhianatan di atas loyang dengan api sedang**]**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Aku menyadari adanya dengkuran halus dari balik sofa. Sepintas terlihat perut yang bernapas di balik gaun tipis. Mangsaku tertidur. Pulas. Mendadak aku merasa cangkir-cangkir itu lebih berat dari batu.

**.**

**Pernahkah kau dengar tentang Snow White kelaparan?**

**Dia tidur sebelum menggigit apel beracun  
>dia buat bingung para kurcaci<br>dia buat mereka lapar  
>dia buat mereka kehilangan makanan <strong>

**Snow White kelaparan berakhir di usus para kurcaci yang kelaparan  
>Gantian dilahap dengan lapar sebagai bayaran mereka yang kepalang lapar<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>zes – <strong>

**[**tunggu sampai kelicikan yang kau goreng berbau harum**]**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Pangeran yang kesiangan  
>akhirnya membawa pulang peti kaca tanpa orang<strong>

**Di kastilnya yang muram  
>ia mengurung dirinya di sana—tidur tidur dan tidur<strong>

**Menunggu para kurcaci memuntahkan seorang putri  
>yang mengecup dan menggerogoti<br>dengan keberingasan yang anggun bertubi-tubi  
><strong>

**.**

Aku terlonjak kaget. Muka Belarus ketika tidur benar-benar ajaib. Melihatnya membuat mataku ikut berat, mengatup, dan akhirnya ketularan teler, tepar di karpet. Aku lupa dengan nampan dan para cangkir. Mungkin aku melemparkannya ke muka Belarus. Mungkin aku menggelarnya di atas meja. Yang mana pun, bau karpet ini sungguh tidak nyaman. Aku ingat, ini bau kaki Indonesia.

Tik...

...tik...

...tik!

Ah! Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Kepalaku terasa hangat. Ada bunyi tak-tak-tak yang teratur sedang memukuli telingaku.

"Sudah bangun, Lars?" dia, wanitaku, nyengir di atas kepalaku.

Mataku buram. Pandanganku terjepit pada cangkir transparan yang tiba-tiba terlihat kosong. Cangkir itu kosong betul-betul. Aku ingin melonjakkan tangan ke udara saking senangnya, tapi terlanjur menyadari sesuatu.

Itu cangkirku. Wanitaku...

...meminum gelas yang keliru.

"Boleh minum lagi, nggak? Haus, nih!" Sepertinya dia mengikuti mataku. Tanpa kenal malu, seperti dia yang biasanya, Belarus menyambar teh yang tersisa.

Tapi di tengah jalan, kusadari sepotong tangan merampas dan melemparkan si cangkir.

(**P**) Tak sampai sedetik  
>(<strong>R<strong>) cangkir berpelukan dengan ubin  
>(<strong>A<strong>) lalu menjerit  
>(<strong>NGGG<strong>...) dan terburai

Itu tanganku.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>zeven – <strong>

**[**tambahkan kecap merk "Dusta itu Indah" setetes demi setetes, aduk**]**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Tanganku terangkat dan mulutnya menganga.

"Kau gila? Itu cuma teh! Kau harusnya bilang kalau mau!" Ia buru-buru terduduk, mengamati pecahan kaca lalu mengamatiku. Dia menggamit tanganku, memaksa ikut duduk. "Lihat perbuatanmu," Belarus mendecak dan menatapku lekat, habis itu dia nyengir kembali.

Menggoda. Aku tidak tahu kenapa cengiran itu begitu menggoda untuk dilenyapkan.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>acht – <strong>

**[**astaga! masakanku gosong!**]**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Ayo kita bermain adu cepat!" katanya antusias. "Kumpulkan beling sebanyak-banyaknya! Kau kalah ketika ada darah muncrat dari tanganmu!"

**.**

**Ah,**

**tahukah kau, Putri Pembawa Belati?**

**Rasanya aku ingin memecahkan gelas satu lagi**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>negen <strong>**– **

**[**air! air! kebakaran! komporku terbakar!**]**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Wah, banyak, ya! Tapi punyamu kecil-kecil..." Ia tersenyum, puas dan bangga. "Punyaku meski cuma tiga, tapi besar-besar!"

Aku mencibir, "Terang saja, kamu langsung mengincar potongan itu di awal permainan..."

"Tapi aku berdarah."

"Di mana?"

"Di sini."

Lalu bibirnya merayap di bibirku.

**.**

**Dulu aku bingung kenapa dua sisi berjendul seperti bibir bisa saling bertaut  
>Kukira hanya mur dan baut yang bisa saling memagut<br>Tapi ternyata bibir seperti sidik jari yang berkerut  
>Saling mengisi dan diisi sampai hanyut<strong>

**Lalu lidah pun bermain  
>Gigi berdenting<br>Menjangkau uvala. Menjangkau kedalaman rahang  
>Terengah-engah. Hanya basah<br>desah**

**Ludah adalah jembatan tipis antara bibirku dan bibirnya  
>Berkedut goyah<br>tapi pongah**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>tien – <strong>

**[**kalau masakanmu gosong, mari buat masakan baru yang lebih bejat**]**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Kau pamit sementara rokmu melambai padaku. Dengan senyuman semanis kelapa, kau gamit si pemuda di sebelahmu. Bukan aku, tapi si penjemput dengan becak di depan kemudi. Pria sawo matang yang menyeka keringat di pipinya dengan bibirmu, yang kepolosan dan ketampanannya menggigit selangkanganku sampai berdarah. Darah yang putih... Semakin putih...

Putih,  
>ya?<p>

Kalau tidak salah, Desember tahun lalu semuanya juga putih. Saljunya, pohonnya, gentengnya, udaranya, rambutnya... Hanya pipinya yang merah mencolok dan kata-katanya yang membuatku melotot: "Lars, saya suka kamu."

Ada hening yang canggung dan lama, sebelum tanganku entah bagaimana mendarat di tulang pipinya. Entah cat tembok apa yang kuoleskan di tanganku, entah balon sebesar apa yang menggembung di sana, tapi pipinya menjadi semakin merah dan terdengar bunyi plak yang kencang menusuk.

"Kita pamit ya, Lars," kata mereka bersamaan, menyeretku kembali menjejak bumi.

Bergeming di depan kalian, aku dan jarak sepuluh kaki menggetarkan bibir: "Saya juga suka kamu!"

Semua napas terkunci. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak berpikir. Aku lupa segala prosedur. Kugamit pundak si Penjemput dan kutinggalkan si Putri. Kuraih rambut bau asamnya yang kurindukan, kudekap erat dan kususuri lekuk tubuhnya yang dulu pernah aku sentuh. Kunikmati segala sensasi dan kudapati dia menembak balon di pipiku, menendang selangkanganku yang berdiri ketakutan. Dan aku mengerjap.

Sebatang pisau menancap.

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**. ? ? ? Ternyata belum.**

Di antara semburan darah yang menciprat ke segala arah, aku ingat apa yang seharusnya kukatakan pada Belarus. Tepat ketika aku menyadari dia tertidur di sofaku, tepat ketika ingin kuracun dia dengan bubukku. Jadi, izinkan aku bertanya sekali lagi di waktu yang membeku:

" _Hei, ba - gai - ma - na - ka - bar - mu - de - ngan - In - do - ne - si - a ? "_

.

.

Pisau masih menancap. Darah menciprat. Seseorang mati di tempat.

* * *

><p><strong>21:20 1110/2011**

**[TAMAT]**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**P E N U T U P**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebuah dialog yang terlupakan antara tokoh <strong>**(**_**guess who**_**) dan pengarangnya:**

**.  
><strong>

"Aku mati, ya?"

"Sori, kamu siapa, ya?"

"Aku mati, 'kan?"

"Kamu 'kan tidak nyata. Mana bisa mati."

"Kamu mematikanku."

"Memangnya kamu lampu?"

Hening.

"Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa kamu menaruh kisah ini di _rating_ T. Ceritamu membingungkan. Siapa yang mati? Kenapa di antara NetherIndo muncul Belarus? Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? Siapa pacar siapa? Itu _flashback_ siapa? Kenapa ada prosedur-prosedur gaje? Kamu cari sensasi, ya? Lho, lho, mau ke mana kamu? Tunggu, kita belum lihat _review_! Hei, Nami-saann! Uhmp!"

"Diam atau kumatikkan lagi dirimu sekarang juga, tokoh fiksi!"

"Mm hmm.. Mmmp... Hadi... makhudmu.. Nederlah huha hama hihophesa, hapi ngha verani vilang? Hengi, tu? Hehus, hia hoba herahunin Behaus huhaha Hihoesa na wadi paharnya hembavi huha hamha hia. Hapi hapa daya, lisah hihi verahir hengan hihangnya atu hawa. Ja, hita ha hisa henhalahkan hapa-jhapa oal ne. Hinha memhang hahu dtang ketika kiya keholangan. Heperti Nederlah hang hadar huha Inhohea hetelah howok Meyayu tu paharan hma Beaus... (_Jadi, maksudmu Netherlands suka sama Indonesia, tapi nggak berani bilang? Gengsi, gitu? Terus, dia coba ngeracunin Belarus supaya Indonesia yang jadi pacarnya kembali suka sama dia? Tapi apa daya, kisah ini berakhir dengan hilangnya satu nyawa.. Ya, kita tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa soal ini. Cinta memang baru datang ketika kita kehilangan. Seperti Netherlands yang sadar suka Indonesia setelah cowok Melayu itu pacaran sama Belarus..._)"

"... Tuh, tahu."


End file.
